Music Inwines With The Soul
by musicforever256
Summary: Maka is finally back from being with her mother for 2-3 years. When she returns she finds out her friends made a band and want her to join. What will she say? And latly Since she returned Soul has had some wierd feeling for her. What are they? A Soul x Maka x Blackstar
1. Chapter 1

Soul walked up to the group and the girls were squealing.

"Whats going on?" He asked confused.

"She's coming back! Shhe's really coming back!" Liz yelled jumping up and down.

"Who?" Soul asked.

Kid steped forward. "Maka, she's finally coming back." Kid smiled.

Oh yeah Maka left about 2-3 years ago to see her mother. Apparently she was coming back today. Soul stood in shock. He couldn't believe that she was coming back.

"YAHOO! There she is!" Blackstar yelled.

A girl with green eyes and sandy blonde hair walked up. They all stood in shock. They couldn't believe it was Maka, she looked the same but at the same time different. Maka was attacked by the girls hugging her.

"Woah guys! I know its been a while but still!" Maka said laughing.

Kid and Blackstar joined the hug. "You guys too?" Maka looked at them. Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed the boy with white hair. She stoped hugging them and turned to face the boy. It was Soul of course. Soul saw excitement and joy fill her eyes. Before he knew it she ran to him and hugged him basically throwing herself in his arms.

"Soul!" She said excited. Everyone stood in shock. Even soul. He hugged her back. "Missed you too." He replied cooly but secretly hiding the blush.

Maka let go to face the others. "One question," She said "What happened when I was gone? Whats new?"

"Well," Liz began. "Not much happened or is new except while you were gone we formed a band!"

Maka had had a excited and shocked look on her face. Her face lit up. "Can i hear you guys play?!"

"Sure! Anytime!" Tsubaski smiled saying. "But anyway how was your trip with your mom?"

Maka sat down with them and told them a bunch of stuff and showed some pictures too!

~Later that day~

Maka was sitting down while everyone set up intraments. Patty played drums, Soul and Blackstar played guitar, Tsubaski and Liz were keyborad, and Kid sang.

Soon the song started. (**Bold- Kid,** Underline- Liz ,Patty, Tsubaski, Soul, Blackstar)

**A hundred days have made me older Since I saw your pretty face A thousand lies have made me colder And I dont think I can look at this the same **

**But all the miles the seperate Disapear now when I'm dreaming of your face I'm here without you baby, but your still on my lonely mind I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time**

**I'm here without you baby, but your still with me in my dreams And tonight it's only you and me **

**The miles just keep rollin' As the people leave their way to say hello I heard this life is overrated, but I hope it gets better as we go **

**I'm here withuout you baby, but your still on my lonely mind I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time I'm here wihtout you baby, but your still with me in my dreams And tonight girl its only you and me**

**Everything I know, and anywhere I go It gets hard But it won't take away my love And when the last one falls, when its all said and done It gets hard but it won't take away my love**

**I'm here withuout you baby, but your still on my lonely mind I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time I'm here wihtout you baby, but your still with me in my dreams And tonight girl its only you and me**

Kid finished the song and the intraments stopped. Maka sat in shock. All of a sudden she started clapping!

"You guys are amazing!" She shouted. Everyone smiled as a 'thanks'.

Everyone started to put away instaments when Maka said she would be back. She left the room smiling.

Kid looked at the group. "I have to admit she seemed pretty happy." Patty Laughed "Yeah, yeah Maka-chan is so happy!"

Everyone laughed as Kid snuck of to use the bathroom. On the was he stopped when he heard singing.

**"I dont wanna be left behind, Distance was a friend of mine Catching breath in a web of lies I've spent most of my life riding waves, playing acrobat**

**Shadowing the other half Learing how to react I've spent most of my time"**

Kid peeked around the coner while the singing continued. It was Maka he was totally shocked. He had to tell the others. He raced back as soon as he could.

"Het Kid, where'd you go?" Blackstar asked.

"You won't believe it! I heard Maka singing and she was amazing! I think she should join the band!" Kid said with excitment.

Eveyone looked at eachother. The girls got excited.

"Yes! she'll love that!" Tsubaski said. Liz joined too "Yeah it's an amzing idea!" "hehe Maka's join the band!" Patty shouted.

Blackstar and Soul just looked at eachother and shuged. At that moment Maka walked in.

"Maka good news!" Liz shouted. "We want you to join the band!" Maka just stood in silence staring. "I dont know guys" She looked away

"Please?" Kid asked. "I acidently over heard you singing and thought you were amazing" He grabed her hand softly causing her to blush. At this Soul felt angry towards Kid. He wanted so badly to walk up and punch him for touching Maka.

"_What the hell? Why do i feel so jelous? It's not like i like Maka right?" _Soul thought. His thoughts were interupted by Maka. "Ok i'll join the band!" Maka answered. "But what about you Kid? Your the singer" Maka looked at him curously asking. Kid smiled.

"Easy we'll sing together!" He said.

~Later that day~

"Maka, do you have a place to stay?" Liz asked.

"Well, I plan on renting a hotel room." Maka answered. Liz gasped. "No way! just stay with us!"

"Yeah it will be fun." Kid answered. Soul saw his chance to get Maka away from Kid. "Hey Maka you still have your room at our place!" Soul said quickly.

"Thats right! I'll stay there, i miss my old room anyways. Sorry to turn down the offer Liz" Liz said it was ok and her, Kid, and Patty left.

Soul walked by Maka. "Come on" he said getting on his motorcycle. Maka hesitated a little but got on.

Maka put her hands around his waist and burried her head in his jacket. Soul started the motorcycle and drove home. As they arived he found Maka sleeping. He picked her up in his arms and put her in her put inside. He was about to leave when her heard Maka talking.

"Soul..." she murmed. He walked over and sat by her. "What?" he asked. Maka still had her eyes closed. "Dont...leave..." He figured she was talking in her sleep. But why did she say that? What was she dreaming about? Soul put his hand on her face and smiled. He relised he was to tired to go to his room. So he just climbed into bed with Maka and pulled her close. Before he knew it he was fast asleep.

Hope you like it! I'll try to get chaper 2 out soon! Songs used: Here Without you by Three Doors Down, Catching My Breath by Kelly Clarkson


	2. Chapter 2

Maka woke up to find Soul next to her. His face was about a inch away. She felt like she was turning hot. Soul slowly woke up to find Maka starring at him.

"Oh so you leave then come back a creepy stalker who watchs people sleep?" Soul said grinning knowing this would flip her out.

"No! Pervert!" Maka shouted getting out of bed. "I'm taking a shower." She walked out of the room.

Soul sighed as he heard a knocking on the front door. He got up to get it finding it was Blackstar and Kid.

"Hey Soul!" blackstar yelled bardging in. "Hello Soul" Kid said following. "Wheres Maka?" Kid asked.

Soul felt grumpy remember what happened yesterday and how Kid was so close to Maka.

"Shower." Soul said grumpily. Blackstar looked at him smirking finding a chance to make Soul upset.

"Really? I think im gonna go say hi!" Blackstar said walking towards the bathroom. Soul freaked and takled Blackstar.

"Dont you dare!" Soul yelled. Then they heard the shower turn off. Maka walked out of the bathroom in a towel.

"Soul! Is Blackstar here? I heard his loud mouth again!" Maka said then noticing she was right. Blackstar was over. Maka grined seeing that Soul takled Blackstar and thought of something to say tpo get him back from this morning.

Maka put on a fake shocked face. "Soul your gay? I never knew!" She said showing a sly grin.

Soul shot up. "Am not! Its not my fault Blackstar was gonna walk into the bathroom when you were showering!"

Blackstar and Kid were in the backround laughing. "anyway," Kid started "We came over to let you know that Patty and Liz couldnt make practice."

"and neiter could Tsubaski." blackstar added. Maka nodded. "Well we can practice by ourselfs just let me change.

Maka left to change and came back wearing a blue shirt that hung off her sholders, a black skirt, and blue and black thigh-high socks.

Maka looked happyly at the others "Ready?" she asked. The boys just looked at her with shocked faces. "well?"

"Oh yes lets start!" Kid said handing Maka a paper with lyrics. "Just sing when your part is highlighted ok?" Maka nodded in agreement.

(**Bold- Kid,** _Italiced: Maka,_ Underlined: Soul, Blackstar **_Bold and Itacliced: Maka And Kid, _****_Underlined, Italiced, and Bold: All Three_**)

**Let it go, let it role right off your sholders Don't you know the hardest part is over? Let it in, let your clarity define you ,in the end only just remember how it feels**

Kid looked at Maka and she nodded

_Our lives are made in these small hours These little wonders, these twists and turns of fate Time falls away but these small hours, These small hours still remain_

Kid then started up again smiling at Maka

**Let it slide, let your troubles fall behind you Let it shine untill you feel it all around you And i dont mind if it's me you need to turn to We'll get by, its the heart that really matters in the end**

They all looked at eachother preparing for the next part

_**Our lives are made, in these small hours **__**These little wonders, these twist and turns of fate**__**Time falls away but these small hours **__**These small hours still remain**_

_All of my regret will wash away somehow But i can not forget the way i fell right now  
In these small hours These little wonders, these twist and turns of fate _

Yeah these twists and turns of fate

**Time falls away, yeah but these small hours And these small hours still remain ** Yeah

**_Oh they still remain, these little wonders These twists_**** and turns of fate ****_Time falls away but these small hours These little wonders still remain_**

The song ended and Kid said everyone did a good job.

"Thanks Kid" Maka said blushing. Then Maka's phone rang. "Be right back" She got up to answer her phone.

Soul glared at Kid. "What was that about?" Soul asked angrly. Kid looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Soul glared at him. "I saw what you were doing. You made her blush and i saw how you looked at her when you guys were singing."

They all heard Maka on the phone. They knew they shouldn't but they decided to see what she was talking about.

"Really?! yay!" Maka said excitedly then got a bored expression. "oh... so today? ok bye" Maka hung up putting on a happy expression walking to the boys.

"Sorry about that." She said still with a happy face.

"Who was that?" Blackstar asked. Maka smiled. "You wanna come to the airport with me find out?" The boys nodded and followed her to the airport. On the way Maka called the girl and told them to meet them at the airport. She said there was someone she wanted them to meet.

Soon they all arived at the airport

"So Maka who did you want us to meet?" asked Liz

"Maka!" they all turned their heads to see a boy walk up and hug Maka.

"Kyle!" Maka shouted hugging him back.

"Maka who's this?" Soul asked feeling a little bit og jelousy. _Calm down Soul, this might be her long lost brother or cusin its not like its her boyfriend. _Soul thought.

"Oh this is Kyle, my boyfriend!" Maka said. Everyone starried at her in shock. Finally Tsubaski walked up and put her hands on Maka's sholders. "How could you not tell us?!" Tsubaski said shaking Maka furousily.

"i-im so sorry! I planed to but forgot!" Maka said finally getting Tsubaski to stop shaking her. "But anytways, guys this is Kyle"

Everyone greeted him back. Except Soul of course. Soul couldn't help but feel jeelous. Its not like he liked her right?

"Hey I have an idea!" Shouted Liz. "Lets go to that new karioke club tonight!" Everyone agreed and started to leave. Liz, Patty, Tsubaski pulled Maka to the side to talk to her.

"How did you forget to metion your boyfriend?" Liz asked.

"Well..." Maka began. "You see when i was away i met him and he seemed nice so we started to hang out and eventually date. But after we were dating I found out he's kinda self-absorbed and things like that. And he gets all freaked over so many small things. The thing is I've tried to brake up with him but he makes it so hard and i never get a chance also I'm not sure how to tell him with words." Maka sighed.

Liz got a big grin on her face. "Then dont tell him in words, tell him in song!" The girls looked at her not following what she ment.

"What do you mean sissy?" Patty asked giggling.

Liz explained the plan that was about to take action later that night. They all agreed to the plan and not to tell anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally they reached the club and entere d.

"Hey, hey everyone!" a DJ yelled. "Who's gonna come up first?" He asked into the mic.

A random couple came up and sang "A thou sand years" together. Maka thought they sounded ok. Of course Blackstar was off blabbing that he was wayyy better while Tsubaski tryed to tell him that was rude and to stop. Maka went and sat down by Kyle remebering the plan.

"Hey baby." she said sweetly.

"Huh? oh hey..." he said boredly. "Why d ont you go get me a drink?" he asked loo king in the mirror focused on his hair.

Maka just smiled and walked away. As soo n as she did her smiled dissapeared and her face had an angry expression.

"Liz, Patty, Tsubaski im ready." Maka sa id ditermendly. The girls nodded and wal ked to the stage.

"Hey ok you girl ready?" The DJ asked an d they nodded. Liz wispered the song to the DJ and he nodded.

Maka's eyes glared at Kyle giving a evil kinda smirk. "This song goes out to ser tan someone.

The boy noticed this and couldn't help b ut be confused. Kyle just sat there smil ing thinking it would be a cute song Mak a went up there to sing to him. Even tho ugh he didnt really are.

The music started. (**Bold- Maka,** Underlined- Liz, Patty, Tsubaski)

**You got the veiw of the ocean, from the top floor of your apartment building**

**But everytime we're together, its all ab out you and your hair in the mirror**

Maka kept looking at Kyle grinning evil so did the girls.

**You never ask what im thinking, you neve r even try cause your always so preocupi ed**

**Its really funny how you freak out every time we go out and we gotta wait for a t able**

**I'd like to stay mad at you, but how can i went your just so cute?**

**Your my little jerkface loser boyfriend! **

**You suck major, i dont know why i bother **

**Your my little jerkface loser boyfriend! **

**You suck major, i dont know why i bother **

**I keep meaning to get rid of you, but fo r some reason I,**

**I just never do cause your my little jer kface loser boyfriend**

**loser boyfriend****, little loser boyfriend**

**You roll your eyes when im angry,**

**or you turn the other way and focus on t he hostest**

**Your with your friends on my birthday**

**well i knew you'd forget so i wrote i post it**

**yes, i can what your saying cause you ta lk so load**

**and your laugh is so annoying**

**and im running out of patience with this conversation**

**please get over yourfelf fasination**

**I'd really like to walk out on you, but how can i when your just so cute?**

**Your my little jerkface loser boyfriend! **

**You suck major, i dont know why i bother **

**Your my little jerkface loser boyfriend! **

**You suck major, i dont know why i bother **

**I keep meaning to get rid of you, but fo r some reason I,**

**I just never do cause your my little jer kface loser boyfriend**

**loser boyfriend****, little loser boyfriend**

**You drive me crazy but i just cant tell you goodbye**

**Your iratating but i cant put you aside**

**it isn't fair that whenever i try you lo ok at me with those big dumb eyes, why?**

**Your my little jerkface loser boyfriend! **

**You suck major, i dont know why i bother **

**Your my little jerkface loser boyfriend! **

**You suck major, i dont know why i bother **

**I keep meaning to get rid of you, but fo r some reason I,**

**I just never do cause your my little jer kface loser boyfriend**

**loser boyfriend****, little loser boyfriend**

The song ended and everyone clapped. The boys were confused and so was Kyle. Mak a then grabed a glass of water of the co unter, walked over to Kyle, held the gla ss over his head and dumped it on him!

She smirked. "Heres your water. Oh by th e way, were though!" She then walked awa y leaving everyone in the club in shock. She walked to the girls who were now ba ck with the boys.

"Ready to go?" Liz asked. Maka smiled an d nodded. "Yep!" Then Maka, Patty, Tsuba ski, and Liz linked arms and walked out. They stopped and turned around to face the boys who haden't moved.

"You comeing or what?" Tsubaski asked. T he nodded with their mouths open in shoc k. The girls giggled and turned away.

~Later at Soul and Maka's house (everyone 's there well, except Kyle duh!)

"Sorry if we ruined the night boys" Maka said laughing.

"Nah its fine!" Blackstar said. "It was totally funny!" He shouted.

"Was he really that bad of a jerk?" Kid asked.

Maka nodded. "Totally was! He made think he was caring but turned out to be self absorbed and didnt care!"

"Well its totally fine!" Soul didnt kn ow why, but he felt kinda releaved that Maka broke up with Kyle. Was he releaved?

"Lets play a game!" Patty giggled.

"How about Team Capture?" Liz asked.

"Whats that?" They all asked.

"Well since there are 3 boys and 4 girls i'll be ref so its even and i know how this game works properly. But anyway each boy will have a girl team mate. Then what happens is the boy takes the girl to a place to hide, but they basically stand or sit somewhere but they cant be behinde bushes, trees, things like that." Liz said.

They were all understanding so far.

Liz continued, "Then what happens is when the timer starts each boy will try to capture another teams girl, and if a girl is capture they cant yell for help they just go along with it. If a boy see's a girl from his team being captured they can stop them and so called "fight" them but not violetly. Something just like rock-paper-sissors or along those lines. Then when the timer stops whoever has the most girls captured wins."

"So the girls are like princesses and the boys are like princes?" Maka asked.

Liz smiled. "Something like that. Ok so the boys will now draw the girls names."

This is who pulled who:

_Blackstar- Patty_

_Soul- Tsubaski_

_Kid- Maka_

Soul growled silently to himself. He really wanted Maka to be his princess.

Liz walked to Kid and Maka. "Ok so what color do you want to be?" Maka didnt hesitate. She just said red.

Kid looked at her "Maka i dont have anything against the color but i thought your favorite color was green?"

"It is Kid" Maka answered him.

He looked confused. "Then why did you pick red?"

Maka glimpsed behinde him and saw Soul. He pretended not to see her but he was acually listening to them. He too wondered why she picked red if it wasnt her favorite color.

Maka's cheeks gave a slight pinkish color, no one noticed but Soul saw it. Maka looked down smiling. "Well, because that color reminds me of someone and thats their favorite color!" She said looking back up smiling.

Blackstar's team was blue and soul's team was purple.

~Outside and the games about to start~

Soul figured it all out he planed to capture Maka for his team and gaurd her so no one could even get close to take her. He knew it was a little selfish but he really wanted Maka on his team.

The whistel blew and all the guys dragged the girls away. Soul hid Tsubaski at a empty food court. Blackstar hid Patty at the basketball court. And Kid hid Maka at a white gazebo. (if you dont know what it is you can serch it on google or something like that)

Kid took off leaving Maka sitting there waiting, same with the others. As soon as soul took off to find Maka Blackstar swooped in and took Tsubaski and she joined Patty at the basketball court. Kid haden't gotten far when he heard talking in the distance. He relised it came from where Maka was hid. He found Soul talkking to Maka about to take her.

"Hold it right there Eater!" Kid shouted startiling both of them. Of couse Soul and Kid had to "fight" for Maka which was a quick game of rock-paper-sissors. But they didnt relise that while they were doing that Blackstar came out of no where and took Maka. Both had relised it when they heard Maka giggling. They turned to relise Blackstar took her. In fury both of them franitically looked for where he hid the other girls to.

Soon they all herd the whistel ending the game. And of coruse Blackstar won.

"THE ALMIGHT BLACKSTAR WIN AGAIN!" he shouted when they got back inside.

"Yes and the winner gets a prize!" Liz said. "Oh what is it?!" Blackstar asked excitedly.

Liz smiled. "Each girl that you captured has to kiss you! but of couse if could be on the cheek."

Kid and Soul were shocked and agry at the same time. The girls were a little shocked but agreed. So one at a time they kissed Blackstars cheek. Patty went first, then Tsubaski, then Maka.

Soul felt the rage to pumble Blackstar cause Maka kissed his cheek.

"Well we better be going." Tsubaski said and blackstar agreed as they left.

"Us too." Kid said with Liz and Patty following him out the door.

After they left Maka changed into pj andwent to bed so did Soul.

In the middle of the night Soul woke up to his a soft cry from Maka's room. He got up and went ot her room to see her hugging her pillow.

"Maka, whats wrong?" he asked.

"S-Soul i had a really bad nightmare and i cant sleep and the noises outside are freaking me out." She said scared. Soul sighed and walked to her bed.

"Come on lay down." He told her and she did. He then crawled in bed next to her hugging her close. He waited till she fell asleep in his arms and then fell asleep next to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Soul woke up to feel Maka still in his arms. Oh yeah she had a bad dream and he layed with her. She rolled pver in her sleep to be facing him. He blushed seeing their faces where so close. He knew he liked Maka but didnt know if he was fully sure and if he wanted to tell her. I mean he was a wreak when she left. He just didnt show it and pretended he didnt care. If only he told her he wanted her to come home. Guess he didnt have the guts. Maka slowly opened her eyes to see soul.

"Morning." She said with a smile. Soul became practically startstruck. She looked so...beautiful. Soul didnt relise it but he felt himself leaning to Maka. She just looked at him confused till she felt his lips touch hers. Soul felt like he had to pull away but couldn't. And when she started to kiss him back he felt like putty in her hands.

They slowly pulled away looking at eachother.

"i-im so sorry Maka!" Soul exclaimed. Maka just smiled and laughed.

"It's fine, i kinda enjoyed it." She blushed while saying.

"Look Maka i have to tell you this, I love you..." Soul said feeling nervous for confessing. Maka just smiled.

"Soul I love you too!" She said looking like she could cry tears of joy.

Soul smirked and kissed her again then got up. So did she. They got ready for school, ate then decided to walk today. They didnt tell anyone about them but by how they were acting they figured it out themselves.

"Ok guys remember we have band practice." Liz told them. They nodded in agreement.

Soul and Maka were about to leave but Maka said she forgot something so Soul said he would meet her outside. Maka ran back to the classroom to get her books. When she did she hurried back. As she slowly stepped out of the front doors she noticed Soul across the front of the school. He was kissing another girl!

Maka's heart shattered into a millon peices, possibly more. That very morning he said he loved her and then he's spotted kissing a different girl! Was what he told Maka a lie? Was he toying with her? It sure seemed that way.

Maka didnt even say anything, she just snuck around them not to be noticed. She ran. She didnt know where she was going but she ran. Soon she relised she was sitting under a tree crying. She didnt care who saw all she knew was she was hurt.

"What are you doing here?" A voice from the tree.

Maka looked up to see a boy with blue hair and a star on his sholder. Of course, Blackstar.

"Oh hi..." Maka said trying to wipe her tears but it didnt help. She couldnt stop crying.

Blackstar hopped down by her. "What the problem?" He asked.

"I-I saw S-Soul kisssing another girl! When just this morning he said he loved me!" Maka shouted still crying.

Blackstar was shocked at seeing his friend so hurt. He was so gonna kill Soul for this. Blackstar sat by his friend and hugged her. "Shhhh it will be ok."

She looked up at him then looked around and stoped crying a bit. "Blackstar do you remember?" She asked.

"Remember what exactly?" He asked.

Maka giggled a little. "This is where you and me first met remember?"

-_flashback-_

_"I AM A GOD!" shouted little 4 year old Blackstar. He heard giggling and noticed a little girl with ponytails looking at him and giggling._

_"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT A GOD?!" Little Blackstar shouted from a tree._

_The little girl looked at him. "Are you really a god?" she asked._

_Little Blackstar jumped down by her. "Of course I am!" He boastad._

_The girl's eyes widened. "Wow cool!" She offerend her hand. "Im Maka. Who are you?"_

_Little Blackstar took her hand. "I am Blackstar!"_

_ -End Of Flashback-_

"Oh yeah it was this very tree wasn't it?" Blackstar asked. Maka nodded.

'Yeah we were friends from then on, unseperatable. We did everything together. Untill HE came along.' Blackstar thought relising that the reason Maka and him weren't so close anymore was because Soul became her partner. There were times back then when he wished he was a weapon so him and Maka could be partners. Its not like he was jelous. He just missed how he and Maka were so close and she didn't mind his boasting.

"Blackstar I think im gonna skip band practice ok? I dont really wanna see Soul right now." Maka said interupting his thoughts. "Oh and if they ask please dont tell them?"

He nodding letting her go as they stood up. "See ya later" He said as she walked away.

Blackstar smiled slightly as she walked away. He could remember when he would always hug her like that when she was hurt in some way when they were little. He missed it. He then left to go grab his guitar for band pratice.

Maka arrived at her house. she didnt want to face Soul so as soon as she opened the door she practically ran to her room. She wasnt sure if Soul was at the house or not. She didnt bother to look. Maka was nerous for if Soul did come home or did come to her room. She just wanted to go out or get out of the house for a bit. She went to her closet, grabbed a bag, and started packing.

'I'm not running from my problems, I just want a break from things for a bit' She thought to herself. She made sure she had everything and left. She left out her window just incase Soul was home he didn't get suspicous and try to stop her.

~At the band practice~

"Have you guys seen Maka?" Kid asked. Blackstar remember that Maka didnt want him telling the others that he knew. So he kept quiet.

"Soul you seen her?" Tsubaski asked.

"No, im not sure where she is. She never came home, I wonder why. But she's proberly just off being a bookworm like always." Soul laughed a little while saying.

"What if she got hurt or kidnapped?!" Liz panicked. Soul laughed a little more to himself. "Yea Liz she defentily did." He said sacastily.

Blackstar was shocked on what soul was saying. Didn't he care about Maka? I mean what if she did get hurt. She proberly didnt cause he saw he earily, but you never know. I mean didnt Soul say he loved her?

Soul laughed a little bit more to himself. "Besides if something like that happened she's strong."

Blackstar couldnt take it anymore. Hearing Soul talk about Maka like that. He droped his guitar and stormed over to Soul. He snached his coller and had a facial expression that he would knock Soul out at any moment.

"Woah what the hell Blackstar?!" Soul said shocked at his best friend.

"You dont even care do you?!" Blackstar yelled. Everyone was shocked.

"What are you talking about?" soul asked.

"You said you loved her didn't you?! Or were you just toying with her?! Because if I find out you were just toying with her i'll make sure myself you pay for it!" Blackstar shouted.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Soul shouted back.

"Maka you idiot! I swear if she hurts herself because of your stupid acts you'll pay!" Blackstar said about to punch Soul.

"Blackstar calm down!" Tsubaski shouted.

"Tsubaski, Maka could hurt herself so bad because of this- this i dont know what to call him!" Blackstar said glaring at Soul.

"What are you talking about?" Kid asked.

Blackstar sighed trying to calm down. "Soul hurt Maka, not phyiscally but mentally. And she was balling her eyes out because of it, i'm hoping she just doesn't do anything stupid because this idiot."

Soul's eyes widened. How did he hurt Maka? He never yelled at her. So what did he do? His mind flashed to after school when Maka had to get her books. There was a girl who tried to flirt with him but he just got more annoyed. She then forcefully kissed him catching him off gaurd. Maka must have saw it and not talked to him about it. Soul ripped from blackstar's grip running towards the house.

Liz sighed. "Guess practice is cancelled." Patty cheered saying something about her giraffe.

Soul arrived at the house to find Maka's room empty and alot of her stuff gone. He droped to his knees and did something no cool guy would ever do. He cried. He sat on her bed and cried hoping Maka was safe.


	5. Chapter 5

~With Maka~

Maka found herself a hotel to stay at for a bit. She was heartbroken but slowly healing. She needed space and time to heal. She was partly disgusted with herself for doing this. The whole running away and needed space. For crying for hours at a time, and for not being able to forget that jerk! she hated it.

"Thats it..." Maka said to herself.

She decided it. No more little miss heartbroken. No more little miss 'flat chested bookworm' according to Soul. **(A/N: lol just got an idea from that!)**

She was done with it. They way people complained about her. The way people critisided her look. All of that would change. She was gonna go shopping, get a make over mabey even meet a guy to get her mind off... _HIM._

Maka then changed and went out. She went into a store called 'rocking stars' **(not a real store)**

Maka decided to change her look. Instead of sweet girl next door she went punk rock a little.

Next stop, hair salon. She there got her tips dyed black and had her bangs dyed black too. She then found the nearest restroom and changed. She was wearing neon blue and black shorts that stoped in the middle of her thighs, a neon blue short sleave shirt with a black zip up jacket which on it had words saying **"Music Rocks My World"** and on the black it had a blue guitar. Maka also wore new neon sneaker pumps. She even had on black and neon blue fingerless gloves that stopped around her elbows.

Maka was just stroling around with her new black headphones on and started to sing to the new songs she downloaded

**Cut up and I cant feel my hands, no need to chase**

**Can you relate? Can you keep up the pace like your dying for this?**

**And when you say "I'm not ok" I left my phone in the cab now you cant get me**

**I'm only getting started**

~elsewhere~

"Look we need a new singer! Brittnay had to quit cause she's moving!" A boy with black hair and thin green strips said.

"I know that Nick! We also need a new guitar player cause her brother left with her!" said a boy with red hair and black tips for his bangs.

The to were fighting about needing to find a new singer for their band because their old one had to leave town. Also her brother was a guitarest so they needed a new guitarest too.

"Damien listen!" Nick shouted.

**Inhale to the top of my lungs i've been dying for this**

**And when you say "I'm not ok" I left my phone in the cab now you cant get me**

**I'm only getting started! I wount blackout!**

The boys looked at eachother.

"Thats it! That the voice we need!" Damien said spriting to find the voice as Nick was close behind.

Maka was walking along and saw the two run to her. She took offf her headphones and looked at them in confusion.

"Was thast you singing?" Nick asked. Maka nodded slightly.

Damien laughed. "Sorry to startly you but you see, we heard your singing and thought your amazing. Also we've been looking for a lead singer for our band we wanted to know mabey you might be interested?"

This caught Maka's attention. She needed another way to move on and stop crying over Soul and this might work!

Maka smiled. "You know it does sound interesting. You mind if we talk about it over lunch?"

The two nodded and walked to lunch continuing explaining the thing and meeting eachother.

~With the group~

"I sure hope she's ok." Tsubaski asked worried about her dear friend.

"Yeah i mean i hope she's fine." Liz added.

Then Blackstar felt his phone vibrate. He got a text from a anonomus number. It read"

_Hey, meet me in the park at 7:00 ok? And dont bring anyone with you or tell anyone. Please?_

_oh btw this is a friend :)_

Blackstar silently read the messsage again. It was 6:45. He figured it might not hurt so he made an excuse to leave.

"Umm guys im gonna go out, I got some things to do." and saying that he left. Om his way out he saw Soul sitting down just staring blankly. Like he was lost in thought.

A little later he arrived at the park. He looked around then felt someones hands grab his sholders. He quick twisted around about to hit the figure when he noticed the face.

"Hey what I ever do to almost get punched?!" Maka complain as she stepped into the street light. Blackstar was frozen.

Before he know it he wraped his arms around her hugging her tight.

"Oh my god Maka! where the hell have you been?! Are you hurt?!" Blackstar said a little freaked. Then noticed what she was wearing and the dyr in her hair. "What happened to you? You look different."

"Because i do look different." She giggled.

"Ok 2 questions, 1st: Why do you look like that? and 2: Why did you tell me to meet you here without anyone knowing?" blackstar asked eyeing her.

"Ok first answer: Because i needed a break and decided i needed a little change a little push to get over Soul, second: because right now I know you someone i can trust. I know i can trust the others but im not sure i want to face them right now. After scaring them like i did." Maka explained.

"Well thank god your alright." Blackstar smiled.

Maka and Blackstar then sat under the tree were she met and told him everything. About meeting her new friends, about the band and how she was the new singer. Also about how they need a guitarest.

"Omg Blackstar! What if you became the guitarest!? We could hang out like old times again!" Maka asked wanting him to agree.

He sighed. "Maka, you know im in the band with the others, I cant just drop them."

Maka sighed and looked down. "I know, im sorry I forgot. I guess I just missed how we used to be so close. I guess that i thought that since I kinda left the group to change that I hoped you would have came with me." she laughed a little giving a kinda weak/patertic smile to herself.

Blackstar looked at her wishing they could go back to how they were before everyone else came along. Yeah he was glad he met everyone and didnt want to drop them, but he missed what he and Maka had too. And her having the idea and chance they could go back to times like that he wanted to take it. But wasnt sure he could.

"I'll think about it!" Blackstar smiled. Maka looked at him hopefully and basically attacked him with a hug. "Thank you!"

Blackstar took Maka back to her hotel and then went home, they did have school tomorrow. He even offered to walk her to school and she excepted.

↓↨ At School ↨↓

"You think she'll show up?" Kid asked.

"Not sure, I mean class is about to start she'll be late." Liz said.

"Anyways where's Blackstar Tsubaski?" Soul asked.

"Im not sure I got up this morning to find he left already." Tsubaski answered.

Then Dr. Stine rolled in the room and everyone sat. It had been 10 mintues into class when the door opened and there stood Blackstar and the new Maka. Everyone was in shock. Expessally their friends.

"Mr. Blackstar and Ms. Albarn may I ask why your late?" Stine asked.

Blackstar and Maka looked at eachother and laughed a little.

"Well..." Maka began.

"We umm kinda..." Blackstar continued a little.

"Stoped for ice cream." Finished Maka.

You could hear some snickers from the class but they didnt care. They had fun. Blackstar had picked up Maka and neither of them ate so they stopped for ice cream.

"Please just take your seats." Stine said.

Maka's friend were shocked with how she looked. She took her seat by Soul and he just stared at her.

"Maka?" he asked quietly. She looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"Why do you look like that? And Maka you have to let me explain things" Soul begged a little.

"First why do you care how I look? and second hmm let me think... no" She replied.

"What happened to you?" He asked confused.

Soon the bell rang and all og Maka's friend surrounded her.

"Omg Maka what happened? Why'd you change your look?" Liz asked.

"Felt like it." Maka said leaning back in her chair.

"Why'd you come in late with Blackstar? Your never late!" Tsubaski asked.

"So what? I was late this once" She said sitting up looking at them.

"Where'd you go?! We got so worried! Why did you call or something?!" Kid asked

"Whats the problem if I look different? Or i'm late to class? Or go out for a few days?" Maka said. "It's not like its your life. Or are you guys living my life for me now?"

They all looked at her.

"Ok what's gotten into you?! Your completly different!" Liz practically shouted.

Maka stood up. "Or mabey you guys dont notice that I chose to change? Look i chose to look like this. And I just felt like a change ok, I dont see the big deal!"

"Big deal?! How dont you see it?! You dissapeard and no one knew where you were! You made people worry! You dissapear for a few days then come back a totally different person and you dont see the big deal?!" Soul spat at her.

"You know she didnt acually change?! She's the same old Maka! So what if she's a little different?!" Blackstar said defending Maka.

"So your taking her side now?! Let me ask were where exatly did you go yesterday? Why are you standing up for her?! Arn't you worried? And why exatly did you come to class with Maka? Did you acually know where she was this whole time and not tell us?!" Soul shouted back at him.

Maka steped forward. "So what if he did?! It's not like you cared! I bet you didn't even look for me! And if you did im sorry! But dont yell at him he was acually there to help me when you werent! And i bet it's because you were off making out with some girl!" Maka said looking like she was gonna snap.

"God Maka let me explain that ok?! You wont even let me explain! Your acting like such a child!" Soul said back at her.

"She's not being a child!" Blackstar said getting in Soul's face.

"Blackstar just drop it." Maka said. "Lets just let Soul go make out with some girl the same day he tells another girl he loves her." She glared at him as Blackstar and her left.

"Wow.." Liz stated.

"HA HA Soul got yelled at by new Maka!" Patty laughed.

"Seems like Blackstar took her side too" Kid said.

With Blackstar and Maka

"Thanks Blackstar." Maka thanked him.

"No biggie" He smiled.

"hey Blackstar?" Maka looked at him at her looked back. "Yeah?" He asked.

Maka then kissed his cheek and smiled. Blackstar blushed and looked away.

"um Maka?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she said.

"So i thought about it, and if the other guys are willing i'd be willing to take your offer asbout the band." He smiled

Maka's face lit up and attacked him with a hug.

Yeah Maka looked different, but she was the same old Maka. And Blackstar knew it too. He relised why she changed a bit. And he's willing to support her all the way. It may take a while but the others will notice it too. Hopefully. But for now, Blackstar decided to roll with the flow and decided to face the problem when they came to it.


	6. Chapter 6

"Guys open up!" Maka shouted. She was at Damien and Nick's house to introduce Blackstar.

The guys opened the door.

"Maka!" Damien yelled. "Yo Damien rocker chick here?" A voice behind him shouted. **(A/N: Thats what the boys call Maka)**

"Yeah drummer boy I am!" Maka said pulling blackstar though the door.

Nick walked up eyeing the boy next to her. "Who's the guy?"

Maka smiled. "This is Blackstar! He's our new bass!"

"Huh?" Both boys said.

Maka sighed. "Well this is my friend and I thought since we still need a guy to play bass he could do it! He was bass in a band before!"

Nick wasn't so sure. "CAn we hear him play first?"

Maka nodded giving Blackstar a guitar. He played a few notes even a song! He was really good and the boys let him in.

"Yay!" Maka shouted hugging the three boys.

"So whats the band called?" Blackstar asked.

"We're called Tryin' To Fill The Cracks" Damien said.

"Nice name!" Blackstar said.

"Hey guys im boreddddddd" Nick said like a child.

"Lets go play basket ball then." Damien said.

"Yeah!" Nick said jumping up.

God, he acts like such a child. How do they put up with that? Blackstar thought to himself. Then he remembered Maka can't play basket ball.

"Ummm guys I dont know if you know this but Maka over here can't play basket ball." Blackstar said pointing his thumb at Maka.

"We'll lets teach her! Even if it takes forever!" Nick commented.

"Ok! Thanks guys!" Maka said. "Lets go!" She said pulling them out the door.

Wow for someone who cant play basket ball she sure is excited isn't she?

With The Others

"I swear I'll beat him to a pulp!" Soul said clenthing his teeth. His razor sharp teeth. ( :o deadly)

"Calm down Soul. I'm sure this is nothing to worry about." Kid said.

"Nothing to worry about!? Are you crazy?! Didnt you seee her, she's changed! And that blue hair, star sholder freak is on her side!" Soul felt angry boiling up.

"Ok who said there were sides?! Since when where there side?" Liz asked.

The friends had been walking though town ranting about Blackstar and Maka. Well it was mostly Soul. You could tell he was REALLY angry, I mean he was furous.

"Yeah your getting it!" They heard a voice in the distance yell.

"Huh? Who was that?" Tsubaski asked confused.

"Lets go lookie!" Patty said running in the direction of the voice.

They ended up at the basket ball court watching Blackstar, 2 guys they didnt know, and Maka playing basket ball. And Maka was doing pretty good.

'Since when did she learn?' Soul asked in his head.

"Ok now enough laying low you guys are going down." The boy with red hair and black tips said.

"Ha in your dreams pretty boy!" Blackstar said to him.

"Hey Blackstar over here!" Maka said and Blackstar passed her the ball.

She was soon surrounded by the 2 guys. Maka smirked keeping the ball close.

"Blackstar!" She shouted. "Lift and jump!"

The 2 guys looked confused at what she ment. Blackstar just smirked back at her as she broke inbetween the 2 guys. Blackstar then locked his fingers together and held them out. Maka them dribbled her way to Blackstar, jumped on his hands, then dunked the ball in the air!

The 2 boys stood dumbfounded. "Well..."

"Nice job!" One yelled.

Maka bowed and Blackstar laughed still not noticing the group.

"Looks like we got some fans." Damien said pointing to the group.

Maka turned around and caught Soul's eyes. She just glared at him like she was shooting dagers. Man, was she mad at him.

"Wow Maka, when'd you learn to play?" Liz said breaking the silence.

"Well... today acually" Maka said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Why are YOU here?" Blackstar asked kinda angry talking to Soul.

"What cant come to the basket ball court anymore?" Soul growled.

"Well seems like you got a lot of nerve too!" Blackstar snaped back at him.

"Hey Blackstar! Chill ok?" Maka said walking up to him. "Theres no need to start fights. We dont need ya geting in trouble by the police before the gig tonight."

"Yeah sorry rocker chick." He smiled.

"Rocker chick? Kid asked.

"Oh yeah thats my nickname for the band." Maka laughed.

"So Maka who are these guys?" Nick asked.

"Oh this is Tsubaski, Liz, Patty, Kid, and..." Her voice trailed off when she got to Soul.

"So who's this guy?" Damien asked talking about Soul.

Maka was quiet staring at the ground.

"This is some guy we know." Blackstar said.

"Hey! My name's Soul!" Soul yelled.

Maka then looked up with a smile. They may have not been able to tell but Blackstar could tell it was forced. He knew Maka's real smile and that wasn't it.

"Anyway guys we have a gig and you guys should come! Its at this play called 'The Beat Inside' downtown" Maka said.

"Yeah I think we will!" Tsubaski said.

"Great thanks!" She said hugging them all. But she stopped at Soul and just looked at him. He could see a hint of hurt in her eyes.

"Hey Maka come on!" Nick yelled.

Maka snapped out of her trance. "But guysss im tireddd" She said like a little kid. They three sighed.

"Fine." Blackstar said. And bent down a little letting Maka hop on his back. Maka grinned wide. "Thank you Blackstar!" She almost yelled in his ear while laughing.

"Nice meeting you, see ya later hopefully" Damien said walking off with his friends.

Soul felt rage and saddness at the same time.

Damn, he needed Maka back... bad.

± Later That Night ±

"Rocker chick ready?" Nick asked. She nodded and they walked on stage. She looked around and spotted her friends. Even Soul.

"Ok guys we are Tryin' To Fill The Cracks!" Maka said into the mic. The crowd rowred for music.

**Hey!  
Yeah!**

I'm fly  
The original  
I'm sly  
Unpredictable...  
I'm nearly irresistible  
And I don't even try  
I'm easily excitable,  
Completely undeniable,  
And sometimes unreliable.  
Don't ask me why,  
Don't ask me why (why)

I'm strange  
And I like it  
That's just the way I am  
I can't change  
I can't hide it  
That's just the way I am  
Might as well get over it  
Don't try to understand  
I'm strange  
And I like it  
That's just the way I am

From a whisper to a shout  
On what the buzz  
Is all about  
Everybody's buggin' out  
And I've only just begun  
They can't rain on my parade  
I'm sunshine on a cloudy day  
Make lemons into lemonade  
I'm just havin' fun  
I'm havin' fun (I'm havin fun)

I'm strange  
And I like it  
That's just the way I am  
I can't change  
I can't hide it  
That's just the way I am  
Might as well get over it  
Don't try to understand  
I'm strange  
And I like it  
That's just the way I am

Chorus(x2)  
Ha ha 

Maka ended the song happy. The band did a few more songs and after her friends hugged her and congradulated her. Soul even told her she did good. Blackstar just kept giving him glares. Well atleast the night ended well for some people. But not everyone. Maka said her goodbyes and Blackstar took het to her hotel. Well thats what happened so far. To bad they have some more upcoming problems. (Hopefully good ones)

_Sorry if its not that good this chaper dont worry. Also please feel free to leave ideas!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Ok before we start I want to thank everyone for support! I really love how you guys like my story. I hope it stays this good.**

**Soul: and if it doesnt?**

**Me: Idk try to make it better again**

**Soul: Yeah good luck. By the way why do Maka and Blackstar keep hanging out?! Cant she just forgive me?!**

**Me: look lets just start -_-**

**Soul: I want to know!**

**Me: Patty!**

**Patty: Yeah?**

**Me: Soul took your giraffe!**

**Patty: Die! *chases Soul***

**Me: heh heh lets start now?**

¶ In The Morning ¶

Maka sat up slowly. She slowly truged to the small kitchen she had and got a glass of water. she heard some noises behind her so she turned around and... found Blackstar?!

'_Why the hell is he here?!' _Maka thought poking him. "Blackstar?"

Blackstar sat up. "What do you want?" Then he noticed Maka. "Maka?! Why are you here?!"

"This is my room." She said

Blackstar then remembered. Last night he took Maka home and she fell asleep on his back so he put her in bed. He then decided to chill for a bit before he went home and he fell asleep. Man, how was Maka gonna react to that?

"Well I guess when I took you back here i fell asleep." He said rubbing his neck.

"Its fine but we gotta get ready. I'm gonna go change." she said walking away with clothes in her hand.

She came back wearing her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing a black half shirt with a hot pink skull with a bow on it. she also wore a white tank top under it with white shorts and knee high converse boots that were black and white. She even wore black and hot pink fingerless glose that stopped at her wrist.

Blackstar couldn't help but stare. "Coming?" she asked.

He nodded and stood up. They planed to stop at his house so he can change then pick up a donut or something like that for breakfeast. Hopefully Tsubaski doesn't freak relising he didnt come home last night.

Eventually they made it to school, on time too. Yay! Of course Tsubaski freaked a little till Blackstar explained what happened. Maka slowly looked up to were she sat by Soul and she saw... some chick?! Why was some girl in HER seat? Maka brushed agry off and walked to her seat. The girl was kinda tall she had beach blonde hair with red lip gloss. she was mini shorts, **(Some people call them booty shorts) **she had a shirt that was tight and black heels. She was leaning on Soul a little.

"Ahem..." Maka said tapping her foot. The girl looked at her annoyed. "What do YOU want?" She asked eyeing her.

"Dont know if you know this but you happen to be in my seat." Maka said annoyed. She girl laughed a little.

"Not anymore this is my seat by Souly." She giggled hugging Soul's arm. Maka rasied an eyebrow, then she got it and laughed a little.

"Oh I get it! Your his new so called girlfriend. Or as I call it 'girl of the day or week'" Maka replied laughing a little smirking at Soul.

"Uh no im his girlfriend!" She replied. Soul just sat there stuned at Maka.

"Ok then." Maka replied. She looked around the room. "Hey Blackstar! Tsubaski!" Maka called.

They looked at her. "Can I sit with you? Apparently Souls got a new girlfriend!" Maka called. Soul was shocked. One beacuse how Maaka was taking the whole 'girlfriend' thing and second she just shouted it across the room and asked to sit with Blackstar and Tsubaski.

Blackstar glared at Soul then turned his eyes back to Maka. "Yeah! Get over here!" He shouted. Maka ran over talking Blackstar in laughter with him and Tsubaski.

"Souly, whats wrong? Why wont ypou pay attention to me?" The girl winned.

"Nothings wrong Courtney." He said giving a toothy grin. ** (Sorry if this is anyones name, I just used a random name)**

"Hey Maka what are you doing?!" Tsubaski shouted. Soul turned his head to see Maka ontop of the desks hoping from the one above her to the next.

"Ha ha im having fun! Whats it look like?" She asked laughed.

"Your god wants to join!" Blackstar said running on the desks t her. The kept hoping around they found their way to where Soul and Cortney. At that moment Maka almost sliped at fell. But Blackstar was able to catch her in his arms. Soul got angry a bit. Blackstar was cradling Maka in HIS arms. But why was he jelous? He HAS a girlfriend, whoes not Maka.

"Better be careful." Blackstar laughed. Maka laughed along as a scapul came at them. It was like a rflex or something but Maka swung her leg up and hit it with her foot sending in flying in another direction back to the teacher.

Everyone was shocked. "Nice! I didnt relise I had such good reflexes! I should work on those more." Maka said.

"you mean you didnt know you could do that?" Blackstar asked.

"Guess not" She said.

"Ok, Miss Albarn, Mr Blackstar please take your seats." Stine asked and they walked back to their seats laughing quietly to themselfs. Well, the class dragged on for an hour then it was lunch!

"Maka, I didnt know you could do that!" Liz said.

"I didnt either! Guess my reflexes are getting good!" Maka said. "Oh before I forget Blackstar and I have a gig tonight."

"Count us in we'll be there!" Liz said.

"Great!" Blackstar commented. Then Blackstar spots Soul with his new 'girlfriend'. "Well I think we should go." Blackstar said pulling Maka away.

* * *

►Before The Gig◄

"You guys know the songs right?" Blackstar asked.

"No I thought we were waiting for rocker chick to tell us." Nick said.

"Oh crap! Sorry guys I forgot." Maka said face-palming herself.

"How'd you forget? I thought you were so excited for this?" Damien asked.

"Yea well, somethings been ruffling my feathers I guess." She mubbled

"Whats that?" Nick asked.

"You know that guy Soul I told you about?" Maka said. They nodded. "Well he's got a new girlfriend, not that I care, but I feel likes she's out to get me. It seems she thinks I'll take Soul from her."

"Wow really? How do you know?" Blackstar asked.

"Well," Maka begain

_~Flashback~_

_"Crap_ I forgot one of my books" Maka muttered to herself while walking back to the classroom.

Maka arrived in the room and couldn't find her book.

"Looking for something?" A voice said behind her. She turned around and found Courtney.

"Yeah my book, seen it?" Maka said not wanting to deal with her.

"you mean this?" Courtney said holding up a book.

"Yes, can I have it?" Maka said.

"Of course!" Courtney said smiley big. Then changed to a serous face. "But one thing, stay away from MY Soul. Got it?"

"Huh? Ok 2 things first, you dont own him he's his own person. And second, I dont plsn on it. I dont like him anymore." Maka said agervatied she's even think that.

"Yes, you used to, which means you could change your mind and like him again. So I will repeat myself, stay away from MY Soul, got it?" Courtney glared at her.

Maka just groaned with annoyace and snached the book from Courtney and left.

_~Flashback Over~_

"Wow that girl is just... wow" Damien said.

Maka nodded. "Yeah she seems to be out to get me so im just annoyed."

"Well mabey you just need to find a song that will help you release your anger a bit, like a party song" Nick smiled.

"Yeah your right thanks!" Maka said cheerfully.

* * *

"You guys ready?" Damien asked.

"Yep!" Maka said. As they walked on stage of the pizzaria. It was pretty cool. It also had a big arcade and stage.

Maka spotted her friends. She noticed with them was... Soul and Courtney. Maka growled to herself. This girl was trying to get to her as courtney sat there flirting and hugging on Soul. Maka didnt care, it was that fact that Courtney tryed to make her jelous when she wasn't. And how she told Maka to to 'stay away from HER Soul'

"Hey guys how you doin tonight?" Maka said into the mic. The crowd cheered. "Ok well lets start shall we?" She said looking at the boys and they nodded.

**The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
And, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him along, and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage  
I never saw it coming, nor did I suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from  
**

While singing Maka shot Courtney a few glances but turned away so no one caught her. Yep, Maka found the right song. And it was true.

She's** not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, Whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, Whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha**

She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
And, she thinks I'm psycho  
Cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but  
Sophistication isn't what you wear, or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school  
So it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_  
_

She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, Whoa

She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, Whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha ha

I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
You might have him, but haven't you heard  
I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
You might have him, but I always get the last word  
Whoa

She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, Whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, Whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge,

And do you still feel like you know what you're doing,  
Cause I don't think you do, Oh  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing  
I don't think you do, I don't think you do  
Let's hear the applause  
C'mon show me how much better you are  
See you deserve some applause  
Cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage

The song ended and everyone clapped. Maka smirked. "Thanls everyone!" She shouted.

"Ok now we have someone speacial who wants to sing!" Damien said. Maka looked at him confused. "What who?" She wispeared.

Damien smirked at Blackstar. Maka was dumbfounded. "what? Why wasn't I told?" She asked.

"It was supposed to be a surprise!" Nick said behind his drums.

Maka looked at Blackstar as he looked down blushing a little. Maka turned back to the crowd.

"Ok we have someone up here who wants t sing, so without futher dilay, Blackstar!" She said letting him towards the mic. Maka walked of to the side because she was still confused why it was a surprise.

All of their friends were confused. They had no idea Blackstar sang.

"Ok well before I start I just want to say i'm singing this for someone speacial in my life. She may be hard to handle sometimes but she's still amazing." Blackstar said glancing at Maka.

**She's cold and she's crule, but she knows what she's doing**

**she pushed me in the pool at the last school reunion**

**she laughs at my dreams, but I drream about her laughter**

**strange as it is seems she's the one im after**

**cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off my feet**

**and I cant help myself, I dont want anyone else**

**She's a mystery, she's to much for me**

**but i keep coming back for more, she's just the girl im looking for**

**she cant keep a secret for more than an hour**

**she runs on 100 proof attitue power**

**and the more she ignores me, the more I adore her**

**what can I do? I'd do anything for her,**

**cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off my feet**

**and I cant help myself, I dont want anyone else**

**She's a mystery, she's to much for me**

**but i keep coming back for more, she's just the girl im looking for**

**and when she sees its me on her caller ID she wount pick up her phone**

**she'd rather be alone**

**but I can't give up just yet, **

**cause every word she's ever said is still ringing in my head**

**still ringing in my head**

******She's cold and she's crule, but she knows what she's doing**

**knows just what to say so my whole day's ruined**

******cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off my feet**

**and I cant help myself, I dont want anyone else**

**She's a mystery, she's to much for me**

**but i keep coming back for more, she's just the girl im looking for**

******cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off my feet**

**and I cant help myself, I dont want anyone else**

**She's a mystery, she's to much for me**

**but i keep coming back for more**

**oh, I keep coming back for more**

**cause she's just the girl im looking for**

**i'm looking for! i'm looking for!**

**just the girl im looking for**

the song ended and eveyone clapped and cheered. Maka was shocked and impressed. Blackstar smiled proud of himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hey guys im here to let you know that the next chapter will proberly be late sorry! I have writers block**

**Soul: So we have to wait eve longer?**

**Me: yea sorry**

**Blackstar: but no one will read about my godliness**

**Maka: Blackstar I thought you were over that?**

**Me: I think it comes and goes...**

**Kid: I've noticed that too**

**Liz: anyway Musicforever how long you think we gotta wait?**

**Me: idk sorry**

**Patty: It's ok!**

**Me: ok well srry next chapter is gonna be late also feel free to leave ideas if you think they'll help!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for having to wait so long!**

* * *

Blackstar stepped off the stage and his friends came up to him.

"Nice job!" Liz said.

"Yeah, I didnt know you could sing." Kid commented.

"Blackstar!" They heard a yell come from behind them. They turned to face to noise to see Maka glop to Blackstar.

"You did great! But im surprised, how come I didnt know you could sing?" she asked.

"I dont I was never really a singer. But you were." He laughed and Maka did too.

"WITCH!" someone came running in shouting. Every freaked and ran.

"Witch huh? Havent delt with one of these in a while." Kid said "Liz, Patty" Liz and Patty transformed and ran outside. Blackstar, Maka, Soul, Tsubaski followed.

"Tsubaki." Blackstar said.

"Soul!" Maka said. Soul didnt know why but he got a little excited to fight with Maka again. Soul transformed and Maka caught him. Maka felt a burning on he hands and droped Soul.

"We cant resinate..." maka said staring at her hands. They heard a slight laughter above them.

"Aww the poor Maka Albarn cant resinate with her weapon. How ever will she fight?" The witch smirked.

"I can fight without a weapon! And how do you know my name?!" Maka shouted.

The witch smirked. "Well you see I know a lot more than you know. Acually I came here for you dear, but i see you have friends. So instead of fighting I plan on having some fun."

"What are you talking about?!" Blackstar yelled at her.

"Lets see... oh I got it!" The witch said and started to cast a spell. Suddenly A light flashed around Maka as it flashed and then dissapeared. In her place was a little girl who looked like Maka but was 4.

"What did you do to Maka?!" Kid yeelled.

"I just turned her younger." The witch stated like she was innocent.

"How do we change her back?!" Blackstar said going over and picking up 4 year old Maka.

"Lets see I've set out a little treasure hunt for you. There are a few location with potions. Each potion will bring up her age bit by bit. Dont worry at each spot there will be a hint for the next location. Now bye." The witch dissapeared as a note floted down from where she was.

Liz went and picked up the note.

_For your irist location you must head somewhere every 4 year old  
loves and enjoys.  
xx Witch~_

"We have to go where every 4 year old loves." Liz said out loud.

"Were's that?" Soul asked.

"Candy!" Patty shouted. For once she had a great idea. Thank god for her childish mind.

4 year old Maka started poking Blackstars face "Who you?" She asked.

"Im Blackstar." He said

"Blakstarr?" She said

"No Blackstar." He said.

"Blue!" She giggled pointing at his hair. She looked over to Tsubaski and hopped down from Blackstars arms. "Pretty." She said hugging Tsubaski.

"Seems she likes you." Kid said.

4 year old Maka walked to Kid "Stripes" pointed at Kids white stripes. Little Maka then walked to Liz and Patty. She giggled "Silly!" She pointed at Patty. "rawr!" she pointed at Liz.

"Rawr?" Liz asked. The others laughed a bit.

"Seems that your nickname." Kid smiled.

Little Maka looked at to Soul. She eyed him. Soul looked at her courously wondering what she would call him. Little Maka motioned for him to lean down so he skwated so he was her height. she slowly eyed him more. "Red!" she said pointing at his eyes.

Soul stood up and gace a slight grin. Little Maka noticed his teeth and looked a little scared. "S-Sharp!" She said as she slowly walked behind Blackstar.

"Aww he's ok he wont hurt you." Tsubaski said. Little Maka slowl walked back to Soul and eyed him again. After eyeing him she went up and hugged his leg and wraped her arms and legs around them so she was hanging from his leg.

"really Maka?" Soul asked looking at her.

"She looks so cue like that." liz commented.

Blackstar walked over and grabed Maka from his legs. "Come on we gotta get going to find the first potion."

"To the candy store!" Patty yelled as they started towards the candy store.

* * *

They soon arrvied at the candy story.

"Now what looks like a potion?" Kid asked.

"Look!" Liz said as she grabbed a small bottle with purple liquid inside and on the front is said _Slurpy Potions_

"And it has a folded note on the back." Blackstar commented.

"Ok you guys I'll go pay you guys go outside and give it to her." Kid said.

The other went outside and soon Kid joined them.

"I wounder what age it will make her." Soul said.

Blackstar opened the bottle and gave it to little Maka. "Ok drink this its candy."

Her face lit up and she drank it. A small lit appeared and dissapeared. in the spot was a 7 year old Maka.

"Woah it worked." Liz said.

"Who are you guys?" 7 year old Maka asked.

"Im Kid this is liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Blackstar, and Soul." Kid said.

"Ok!" Maka grinned.

"Ok so wheres the next place for a potion?" Liz asked.

_I see you found the first potion,  
Congradulation. Ok now you must complete  
A task. The little girl must learn. learn to ride  
Witch~_

"She has to learn to ride what?" Soul asked.

"Doesnt say." Tsubaski said.

"Wait what is something little kids learn to ride?" Blackstar asked.

"Wait a bike!" Liz answered.

"This will proberly harder than you think." Soul said.

"Well we better get started!" Patty giggled.

"I think I have my old bike still." Tsubaski said.

"Ok then. To Tsubaski's!" Liz said as they headed to Tsubaski's house.

* * *

"Ok Maka now try to balance." Blackstar told 7 year old Maka. She nodded and tried but fell.

"OWIE!" She shouted holding her knee.

"Aww it ok." Tsubaski said putting a band-aid on her knee.

"Lets try again." Soul encuraged.

Maka nodded and got on the bike. Blackstar stood behind her to help balance.

"Ok now just keep riding I'll be behind you." He told her as he gave her a push. She started riding and Blackstar let go and she rode by herself.

"Yay I can do it!" 7 year old Maka shouted. Soon a light flashed and dissapeared. There stood a 14 year old Maka.

"Yes it worked!" Patty giggled.

"Huh?" 14 year old Maka asked looking at Patty like she was crazy.

"Weproberly have a few more to go now!" Blackstar shouted.

"Umm guys we have a problem." Kid said.

"What is it?" Liz asked.

"The note read it.."

_I see you all are progressing fast  
A little to fast for my entertainment  
So what will happen is now I chose to not  
give you a next potion For a bit  
You will have to have Maka stay like this  
for a bit. Sorry but I need some entertainment  
So for the time being she will remain a 14 year old  
and you have to take care of her. Have fun  
Witch~_

"So she has to stay this age for a while?!" Soul yelled.

"Apparently so. But it cant be that hard can it?" Kid said.

They all looked at 14 year old Maka to see her texting.

"What?" She asked a little annoyed.

"Nope this is gonna be kinda hard. The witch made her a full on teen." Liz said.

"Yeah she also has basically only been a teen for a bit so she isn't as resonsible and wise." Tsubaski added.

"Well this sucks!" Soul shouted.

They all heard Maka laugh and looked at her. They saw she was on her phone.

"No way! Serously? Haha!" the 14 year old Maka answered.

"Hey off the phone!" Soul growled.

"Go away gramps." She answered and rolled her eyes.

"Oh this should be fun." Kid said saracsticly.

"Anyway Brit I gotta go. Theres a bunch of weird older kids around me." Maka said into the phone.

"Of couse I'll be at the concert I'll sneak out if I have too!" She continued and hung up.

"Ok well Maka im Tsubaski, this is Blackstar, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Soul." Tsubaski told her.

"yeah grate to know..." Maka answered.

"Crap guys we gotta a problem!" Soul said.

"What?" Kid said

"Where she gonna stay she cant stay at a houe by herself." Soul stated

"Oh yeah well she has a room at your house how about there?" Tsubaski asked.

I dont know about that..." Blackstar said.

"Dont worry how about we all stay there?" Liz asked.

"Yay sleepover!" Patty giggled.

"guess we'll stay at Soul's place." Kid said.

"Yep come on Maka." Soul said. 14 year old Maka rolled her eyes and followed anyways.

Boy wont this be fun... Blackstar thought sacasticly


	10. Chapter 10

USoon they all arrived at Soul's house and showed 14 year old Maka her room.

"Ok so we'll all sleep in the living room except Maka and possible Soul if he wants to sleep in his room." Liz stated.

"Ok sounds good" Kid said.

Maka caming walking out of her room. "Hey you guys now were some Tums are?"

"No why?" Tsubaski asked.

"Stomache problems" 14 year old Maka said sitting on the couch. "Hey let me see the remote" She said reaching for the remote.

"No way" Soul said grabing it. "I dont wanna watch some little kid show.

14 year old Maka growled. "Im not a kid!" She shouted snaching the remote. "Stupid Albino"

"Awww is it that time of the month" liz grinned.

"Might be" 14 year old Maka stated. "Oh and Kid explained the whole 'turning ages' thing. when do you think i'll be 17 again?"

"We're not sure sorry" Blackstar said. "Im hoping soon."

"Anyways im tired, night" Maka said going to her room.

* * *

Morning

"Guys, guys look!" Blackstar burst though the door. They all stirred.

"What do you want?!" Liz said grumpy.

"Ok so I went out for a walk and when I came back this bottle was on the front porch with a note. Its from the witch. Iy said that she got bored with us and found someone else to bother!" blackstar tossed the bottle to them.

"Omg go wake up Maka she can become 17 again!" Patty shouted. They all stormed in Makas room. There on the ground was Maka. She was wrapped up cocoon like in a blacket.

"Oi wake up!" Soul yelled ripping the blanket from her. maka hissed like a cat at the light. She sat up.

"What?"

"Drink this, its your antidote!" Tsubaski tossed the bottle at her.

Maka looked at them suspiously at the but drank it. There was a flash of light and there sat 17 year old Maka. Everyone was excited, and the mood was runined. There bursting though the door was Soul's girlfriend, Courtney.

"Souly!" She gloped to him.

Maka was all happy n ow she just starred at the girl in disbalieff. Maka stood up. "Its nice to be back" She streched. "Now I can get back to were im staying"

They all looked at her strange, except Courtney. "What do you mean?" Kid asked.

"You guys now I dont stay here anymore." Maka stated. "Remember I left?"

"Oh yeah, but where are you staying now?" Tsubaski asked.

Maka smiled. "Thats a secret."

"Then how come Blackstar knows?" Soul asked annoyed.

"Because he does. Speaking of wich, Blackstar, walk me to were im staying please?" Maka begged. Blackstar sighed and they left.

"Wow..." Was all they could say. Slowly they all packed up and left leaving Soul and Courtney.

* * *

"So we have another gig tonight right?" Damien asked.

"Yep!" Maka chimed.

"How long till it?" Blackstar asked.

"Few hours" Nick said.

"Well the lets pratice for a bit then we can invte your guys friends" Damien said.

* * *

"Hey eveyone we are Filling In The Cracks!" Maka shouted in the mic.

The crowd cheered.

**(Bold- Maka,** _Italiced- Blackstar)_

**I hear my name, I hear the trash your talking  
In your sleep, the secrets that your keeping  
A chick, thats smart  
did you really think you could keep her in the dark?**

**Does she purr?  
Does she make it hard?  
Hard to speak  
Does she dress the part?  
I'm sure she'll get some getting use to  
Darling, she wont ever be me**

**I felt the bite, take a spit  
suck the posin out of me  
I'll make you beg, make you come to your senses  
****If you keep of the shit  
take a hit  
dig the grave  
This is how it goes down  
This is how it goes down**

**Gonna run, Gonna scream  
Gonna crawl around on your knees  
When you relise that no one's gonna measure up to me  
Doesnt matter cause im over it now  
This is how it goes down  
This is how it goes down**

**Im gonna rage,  
Stay out really late  
Im gonna hang with all my friends you hate  
I may try a threesome  
Better late than never and better without you**

**This is your future as I see it  
you will be homeless, poor, and broken  
she will have left you when she finds out who you are  
your nothing but an extra, and baby im the star**

******I felt the bite, take a spit  
suck the posin out of me  
I'll make you beg, make you come to your senses  
****If you keep of the shit  
take a hit  
dig the grave  
This is how it goes down  
This is how it goes down**

**Gonna run, Gonna scream  
Gonna crawl around on your knees  
When you relise that no one's gonna measure up to me  
Doesnt matter cause im over it now  
This is how it goes down  
This is how it goes down**

_I suppose this is how the story goes,  
__but ever since that door closed, I've been going_ (**down, down, down**)  
The_ drain and the pain got me nauseous_ (**down, down, down**)  
I_ should have been more cautious or clever  
__Whatever, you'll never find a dude with a better head game,  
and you can take that both ways You laughin' like I'm playin' wit your fingers up like oh ?  
Yes, you wouldn't have a threesome without me I pull a orgy  
And text you something incriminating pictures from my old days_

****** I ********felt the bite, take a spit  
suck the posin out of me  
I'll make you beg, make you come to your senses  
****If you keep of the shit  
take a hit  
dig the grave  
This is how it goes down  
This is how it goes **Gonna run, Gonna scream  


******Gonna crawl around on your knees  
When you relise that no one's gonna measure up to me  
Doesnt matter cause im over it now  
This is how it goes down  
This is how it goes down**

"Great job Maka!" patty giggled running up to her.

"Thanks"

"Het guys, how about we go out to a new club?" Damien asked.

"Sure" they all agreed.

* * *

"This place is so cool!" Maka yelled dover the music.

"It is!" Blaclstar agreed.

"well lets not stand here, lets have fun!" Liz shouted.

"Maka? Maka Albarn?" They heard a voice by them say. they all turned to see a girl with black hair with brite blue tips and steaks. she had blue eyes, a black and purple punk skirt with leggins on, a baggy black shirt with a purple broken heart. She also had black converse.

"Lily?" Maka asked. the girl nodded and her face lit up.

"Shimai!" the girl shouted and attack- hugged Maka.

"Sister?!" They all shouted together except the girl and Maka.

"Maka we never knew you had a sister!" Soul exclaimed.

"Shes not my sister, shes my cusin."

"Hi Lily Fukuoka!" the girl chimed then laughed.

"Guys this is my cusin Lily" maka simled.

"Nice to meet you im Tsubaski" Tsubaski stook out her hand.

Lily gladly took it. "nice to meet you guys."

"Wow Lily you sure have changed." Maka stated.

"Yea I dyed my hair, my look changed, and who knows what else what. but look at you!" Lily said.

"Wait, wait, wait" Blackstar started "If shes your cusin why did she call you her sister?"

"Oh you see when we were kids we lived by eachother and would always hang out. We always did consider eachother sisters" Maka grinned.

"Yeah but then I moved away and we hadnt seen eachother since. We did try to keep in touch but it kept getting more and more difficult." Lily stated.

"Oh yeah Lily this is Tsubaski, Blackstar, Liz, Patty, Kid, Damien, Soul, and Nick" Maka told her.

"Wait Damein? Nick?" Lily asked looking at them.

"Hey" Nick grined

"Great to see ya again" Damien said.

"You guys know eachother already?" Maka asked.

"Yea when I moved to my new town they lived about twwo doors down from me" Lily said.

"Cool" Soul grinned.

"You guys still in that band of your dreams?" lily laughed.

"Acually yeah" Nick said.

"No way I gotta hear you play? Whos all in it?" Lily asked excitedly.

"Me, Nick, Blackstar, and Maka" Damien told her.

"No way!" lily beamed.

"Anyway we got a lot of catching up to do." Maka said. "And so my friends can know you better."

"That would be a great idea Maka" Liz said.

"Yeah but why are we standing around? Lets have fun!" lily shouted. The all nodded in agreement adn ran to the dance floor.

Later that night everyone was sitting at a table with drinks.

"So Lily, got a boyfriend?" Liz asked.

Lily almost choked on her drink. "What?!"

All the girls rasied their eybrows. "Oh come on Lily, theres gotta be someone" Maka said scooting closer to Lily wiggling her eyebrows.

"Ha nah theres no one" Lily sighed.

"Then that settles it!" Liz shouted. "We're gonna find you a guy!" She said grabing Lily's hand.

"What?! No help!" But it was to late. Lily was dragged to the dance floor.

The boys started talking again but Damien just stared were the girls dissapeared.

"Yo Damien, something wrong?" Nick asked.

"Huh? Oh nothin" He stated.

"Ah I get it" Kid giggled. Yep, Kid was drunk. "He likes Lily"

Damein blushed a bit. "What?! no!"

"Ha you do im gonna tell her" Nick shouted.

"Wait is that the girls?" Blackstar said pointing to the stage. They looked and saw the girls walking to the DJ.

"Ok!" The DJ shouted. "We had a request to do some karioke!" They saw Lily was tring to escape the girls but they held her arms tight. They saw Liz wisper something in her ear and Lily sighed.

**(Bold- Maka, **_Itacliced- Liz + Patty,_ Underlined- Lily, **_All- All_**)

**Two black cadillacs driving in a slow parade,**

**headlights shining bright in the middle of the day,**

**one for his wife, one for the woman who loved him at night**

**two black cadillacs meeting for the first time**

_And the preacher said "he was a good man"_

_and his brother said "he was a good friend"_

_but the women in the two black veils didnt bother to cry (bye, bye, bye)_

Yeah they took turns laying a rose down

threw a hand of dirt into the deep ground

he's not the only one who had a secret to hide

_**(bye, bye,bye, bye, bye)**_

**Two months ago his wife called the number on his phone,**

**turns out he's been lying to the both of them for so long,**

**they decided then to never get away with letting him doing this to them,**

**two black cadillacs waiting for the right time, right time**

_And the preacher said "he was a good man"_

_and his brother said "he was a good friend"_

_but the women in the two black veils didnt bother to cry (bye, bye, bye)_

Yeah they took turns laying a rose down

threw a hand of dirt into the deep ground

he's not the only one who had a secret to hide

_**(bye, bye,bye, bye, bye)**_

**It was the first and last time seeing eachtoher face to face,**

**they shared a crimson smile and just walked away,**

**and left the secret at the grave**

_And the preacher said "he was a good man"_

_and his brother said "he was a good friend"_

Yeah they took turns laying a rose down

threw a hand of dirt into the deep ground

he's not the only one who had a secret to hide

_but the women in the two black veils didnt bother to cry (bye, bye, bye)_

The crowd cheered. The girls walked over to the boys giggling.

"Lily your pretty good." liz laughed.

"Thanks you guys are too!" Lily laughed.

"Oi Lily guess what Damien-!" Blackstar was cut off by Damiens hand. Lily looked at them odly as a waiter came over.

"Hello what can i get you?" he asked.

They all ordered there drinks but Lily.

"What would the pretty girl like?" The waiter asked.

"Umm just water." Lily said. The waiter nodded and walked away.

"Lily do you drink?" Liz asked.

"Not really." Lily said as their waiter put the drinks on the table.

"Here try some of mine." Maka said as she handed Lily her drink and a straw.

Lily stuck the straw in the drink and sipped. She felt the liquid go down her thoat. it seemed to bee a mixture of warm and cold. Lily handded Maka her drink back.

"Well?" Kid asked.

"It tasted," Lily started "Kinda good acually"

"See?" Maka smiled.

Then the drink started to kick in as Lily wobbled on her seat.

"Hey Maka remeber what you told me when we were little?" Lily asked smirking.

"What?" Maka asked.

"About the whole pretty princess thing you rambled on about?" Lily's grin widened.

"No! dont tell them that!" Makla yelled.

"Ok," Lily said. "I'll tell the whole club!" She shouted as she pushed past people to the stage.

"No! Lily you brat!" Maka yelled.

"Hey, hey everyone!" Lily giggled on stage.

"Ok so you know that one girl who came up here and sang with her frineds? Thats my cusin and I wanna tell you something about her." Lily giggled.

"Lily get down! Now!" Maka hissed.

Lily shook her head side to side. "Anywho, when we were little she used to tell me she was gonna grow up and be a princess and marry a prince and live in a magical castle!"

Their group of friends started to snicker.

"I shouldnt have gave her any of my drink.." muttered Maka.

Lily wobbled off the stage and to the group.

"Nice anocment." Nick snickered.

"Yesh it was!" Lily cheered. "Now lets dance!"


End file.
